Back In The Days
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi, aku ya aku. Aku G-Dragon, tak peduli apa kata orang – orang. Mau aku ini kecil, aku ini muda, aku G-Dragon, tak peduli apa kata orang. Orang – orang bilang, mereka iri padaku, dengan semua yang kumiliki. Fic GD dengan lagu A Boy.


Disclaimer(s) :  
Big Bang © YG Entertainment  
Personil Big Bang © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa  
A Boy © G-Dragon (Kwon Ji Yong)

Rating :  
K+

Genre :  
Hurt / Comfort

Warning! :  
Ooc, Typo(s), membingungkan, kesalahan lainnya bertebaran. Fic Screenplays pertama saya! All G-Dragon POV.

**Back In The Days**** ~  
~ By : ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito ~  
~ The Crazy Teams ~**

.

.

.

'Bameun gipeonneunde jameun anogo Neureonan dutonggwa ssaugo  
Irijeori dwicheogida saenggage jamgyeo Tto peneul butjapgo  
Ppaegokhi sseonaeryeoganeun gasa  
I ane nae cheolhagi gadeukhada Ppuyeon dambaeyeongi kkwakchan nae bang  
HOME SWEET HOME aneukhada'

.

(The night was deep but I couldn't fall asleep I kept fighting my worsening migrain  
While twisting and turning I got lost in my own thoughts  
I grip the pen again Writing the lyrics as much as i could  
Which is full of my philosophy as is my room full of smoke  
HOME SWEET HOME it's cozy)

.

.

Kret!

Malam sudah begitu larut. Pukul 23.45 malam, hampir pagi. Aku membuka pintu kamarku sepelan mungkin. Mencoba tidak membuat keributan yang mengganggu tidur para hyung-ku dan magnae-ku yang mungkin sudah pulang di kamar lain. Aku membuka topi yang kupakai dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. Rambut hitam kecoklatan milikku terlihat begitu berantakan. Aku memijat kepalaku pelan.

"Agh…" aku meringis pelan. Tanganku terus memijat kepalaku.

"Tch, sakit sekali." gerutuku. "Tidak biasanya kepalaku sakit begini." gerutuku lagi.

Bruk!

Aku membantingkan tubuhku lumayan keras keatas tempat tidur. Kuraih bantal yang berada didekat tanganku dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal itu. Aku semakin menekankan bantal itu kewajahnya karena sakit kepalaku tak urung hilang ataupun berkurang.

Brak!

"Agh! Sial!" aku bangkit dan melemparkan bantal itu ke dinding dekat lemari pakaian sebagai pelampiasan. Aku berjalan kearah meja yang ada didekat jendela dan duduk dikursi meja itu. Aku membuka laci meja itu dan mengambil sebuah pulpen dan kertas.

Aku mulai menulis sebuah lirik lagu sebisaku sambil mencoba menahan dan melawan sakit kepala yang tengah mendatangiku tanpa sebab saat di perjalanan pulang. Aku mencoba membuat filosofi seakan kamarku sekarang ini tengah dipenuhi asap rokok.

Sudah 1 jam berjalan sejak aku dengan susah payah, menguras paksa otakku untuk menulis lirik lagu sambil melawan sakit kepala yang tak kunjung berhenti ini. Untungnya, sakit kepala itu sudah mulai berkurang.

"Ah… sudah lumayan." ucapku sambil memijit kepalaku. "Rumah memang tempat yang nyaman… untuk menenangkan diri, dari semuanya." ucapku sambil meregangkan tubuhku dan menutup mataku seraya bersandar di kursi.

.

'13 sal naie waseo Swilteumeobsi dallyeo wasseo  
Meot moreuneun jasingam naegen gajang keun mugiyeosseo  
Oreumakgiriramyeon  
Naerimakgildo inneun beop  
Doragagien neomu neujeobeoryeosseo  
I CAN'T LET GO'

.

(At the age of 13  
I came without time to spare  
The confidence of not knowing style to me was my weapon  
If there's an uphill, there's a downhill  
It's too late to go back  
I CAN'T LET GO)

.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap ke langit – langit ruangan pribadiku ini, seakan menerawang. Lalu, kutundukkan kepalaku. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku keatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua tanganku. Entah kenapa, aku teringat ke masa lalu. Saat dimana umurku masih seorang bocah 13 tahun. Saat itu, aku tak memiliki waktu untuk diluangkan. Padahal, harusnya kan, saat itu saat untuk bebas dan bermain selayaknya.

Hh, tapi tak punya waktu diluangkan, sama saja kurang lebih seperti sekarang. Menipu mereka semua dengan tak tahu menahu tentang gaya, itulah senjataku. Tapi, untuk sekarang aku tahu tentang gaya – gaya yang ada. Yah, walaupun bekerja sekeras apapun, tetap saja resiko buruk yang besar juga ada.

"Ah… Sudah terlambat." gumamku. "Percuma saja…"

.

'REMEMBER BACK IN THE DAYS WE ARE THE WOO WOO  
Nameun jeoldae mitji motae Geurado WOO WOO  
DON'T FORGET BACK IN THE DAYS  
Sonyeoniyeo geu meotjin moksoriro  
Sesange sorichyeo SHINE A LIGHT

.

(REMEMBER BACK IN THE DAY WE ARE THE BOY  
I can't trust others  
Don't forget back in the day  
I was a boy, with that fine voice  
I shout to the world, shine a light)

.

Aku kembali mengingat ke masa lalu. Saat aku masih seorang bocah, aku tak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Seberapapun aku ingin melupakan hari itu. Aku tidak boleh melupakannya. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa. Jika mengingat ke masa lalu, aku adalah seorang bocah, dengan suara yang halus. Tiba – tiba saja, aku muncul dan terkenal. Seperti cahaya yang bersinar.

.

'I'M G-DRAGON namdeuri mworageon  
Jakdago eoridago, Nan G-DRAGON, Namdeuri mworageon (WO)  
Saramdeureun malhae naega bureowo gajin ge neomu manha  
Yeonyeindeureun da pyeonhageman sara  
Ttak haruman geu ipjangi dwae bwara  
Boineun ge daga aniran geol ara'

.

(I'm G-DRAGON no matter what others say  
That I'm small, that I'm young, I'm , No matter what others say  
People say they envy me, that I have so much with me  
That celebrities have a relaxing life  
Just once, try to be in that place  
Everything's not as you see it)

.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku ya aku. Aku G-Dragon, tak peduli apa kata orang – orang. Mau aku ini kecil, aku ini muda, aku G-Dragon, tak peduli apa kata orang – orang. Orang – orang bilang, mereka iri padaku, dengan semua yang kumiliki, dengan banyak hal yang kumiliki. Mereka pikir, selebritis memiliki hidup yang santai. Mereka ingin juga berada diposisi itu. Mereka pikir, jika mereka ada diposisiku, mereka akan hidup dengan mudah, santai dan berkecukupan. Tapi, mereka tak tahu… semuanya tak seperti yang terlihat apa adanya.

.

'Shigani heulleogamyeonseo Oeroumman keojyeo gasseo  
Meot moreuneun uimugam naegen gajang keun budamyeosseo Oreumakgiriramyeon  
Naerimakgildo inneun beop  
Domangchigien neomu neujeobeoryeosseo  
I WON'T LET GO

.

As time passes my loneliness only increased  
My obligation of not knowing style, to me was my biggest burden(/concern)  
If there's an uphill, there's a downhill  
It's too late to run away  
I WON'T LET GO

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kesepianku tetap terus bertambah saja. Walaupun, sekarang sudah ada para hyung-ku dan magnae-ku. Tapi, tetap saja… aku merasa kesepian. Padahal, padahal sudah ada mereka… tapi, kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa kesepian? Keharusanku saat itu, untuk tak tahu menahu tentang gaya, untukku adalah beban terberatku. Yah, walaupun bekerja sekeras apapun, tetap saja resiko buruk yang besar juga ada. Sudah terlambat untuk lari. Lari jauh dari semuanya…

Jadi, lebih baik kubiarkan saja. Berjalan mengikuti arus… sampai akhir. Biarkan saja…

.

'Shimnyeondongan sumanheun mureumdeulgwa  
Naega heullin su manheun ttambanguldeulgwa  
Naega chamaon chagaun nunmuldeul  
A-a A-a ja sijakhae boneungeoya'

.

(During ten years, many questions  
And many sweat bullets i sweated  
The cold tears i held back  
Ah ah ah ah let's start now)

.

Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terus bergema dibenakku. Dan, seringnya aku berkeringat dingin memikirkan semua pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang tak bisa terjawab olehku. Keringat dingin yang selama ini kucoba kutahan, tetap saja terus mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Tanganku bergerak kearah dahiku. Kurasakan ada yang mengalir di pelipisku.

"Lagi – lagi…" gumamku merutukki keringat dingin yang semakin sering muncul ini. Padahal aku tidak sakit…

Ah, lagi – lagi… kenapa selalu begini…?

.

'COME BACK TO ME NOW WOO COME BACK TO ME NOW  
Shimnyeoni jinado  
COME BACK TO ME NOW WOO COME BACK TO ME NOW  
Jinagan sewol Nae jinshimeul'

.

(COME BACK TO ME NOW WOO COME BACK TO ME NOW  
Even if 10 years pass  
COME BACK TO ME NOW WOO COME BACK TO ME NOW  
The passed time, my sincerity)

.

Walaupun sudah 10 tahun terlewati… Waktu yang terlewat, ketulusanku…

Ah, terserahlah…

Aku melirik ke arah jam digital di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul 03.47 pagi… Waw, aku tidak tidur semalaman ya? Kalau tidur sekarang, sudah tanggung. Tidak usah sajalah.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Kriet!

Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Trangk!

Aku melihat magnae-ku–Daesung yang sepertinya tengah membuat kopi. Sepertinya, dia kaget melihat kedatanganku. Terlihat dia hampir menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya.

"Ah, hyung, kau sudah bangun? Eh, maksudku, tidak tidur?" ucapnya masih sedikit agak kaget.

"Ehm, tidak bisa tidur." jawabku.

"Hyung, mau minum kopi juga?" tawarnya.

"Ah, ya. Boleh."

Aku berbalik kearah pintu dan melangkah menuju tangga untuk ke lantai 2.

Kret!

Aku membuka pintu balkon atas yang dekat dengan kamar Seungri. Magnae-ku, maksudku kami yang paling muda.

Wilayah sekitar tempat tinggal kami, personil Big Bang terlihat samar-samar karena hari masih gelap.

Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Pukul 03.58 pagi. Wajar saja masih gelap.

Aku meregangkan tanganku. Menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Jarang-jarang loh, bisa menghirup udara segar.

Sebentar lagi aktivitas yang padat akan dimulai.

Bukan waktunya mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Aku harus menjalani yang ada sekarang.

Menuju masa depan, dan bukan masa lalu,

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN.

Tambahan :

Daesung selesai membuat kopi untuknya dan hyung-nya. Dia menuangkan kopi hangat itu pada 2 cangkir. Diletakannya kedua cangkir itu diatas nampan dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Matanya beredar ke segala sudut ruangan.

"Euh… Dimana Hyung?" gumamnya.

Sementara itu…

Orang yang dicari sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya (bukan mati) di kursi santai balkon atas.

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
